onosfandomcom-20200213-history
Nihilum
Nihilum is an abstract entity which represents the emptyness that precedes time and still persists. From the perspective of an outside observer, Nihilum would seem dormant, showing almost no sign of intelligence or consciousness. But those few who posess the ability to look beyond the veil of the Void will note that there is a whole lot more to it than that. Interactions with immortals Although the conscience Nihilum is aware of the existence of gods, it has no idea about their true numbers. Certain gods have been able to listen to Nihilum's sounds. *Reucea: As a deity with the ability to manifest itself into anything or nothing, Reucea is able to listen to the noises of the void, and with the proper circumstances, Reucea might even be able to get past the language barrier and communicate directly with Nihilum's consciousness. *AZRAEL: As the force of death, Azreal is able to traverse to Nihilum, bringing souls to their final destination. Although Azreal is able to enter the Void, only Nihilum decides wether he leaves or not. But even when Azreal is in the Void, it's hard to communicate with Nihilum itself, as its language is made of noises older than the beginning of life and death. *Thaza : The keeper of secrets, Thaza is aware of Nihilum's nature, and the presence of unknown things of all kinds. For reasons unknown to any other, he is terrified of the Nihilum and refuses to write down anything about the void in his Library. Abilities When Nihilum thinks, his noises carry through the borders of the planes of existence, ending up as distant whispers in the dreams of mortals. Most people don't remember the whispers, but on some people it has a different effect. People who hear Nihilum in their dreams and awaken with their memories intact are possible vessels for Nihilum's consciousness to possess their bodies. Possessing bodies with it's soul still inside is impossible for an entity like Nihilum, but it is possible in rare cases, such as before a cataclysmic event, or when a possible vessel removes or sells their soul without destroying their body. The circumstances of the latter will leave a weak vessel with it's lifespan never exceeding a minute. When the vessel is "done" it will implode upon itself, leaving quite the horrific sight for bystanders. A willing vessel will be able to hold Nihilum for hours or even days, but since these vessels only appear when a body willingly lets a soul go before a cataclysmic event occurs, It's lifespan is almost always short too. Killing a vessel before it's imploded on itself will cause the same effect, but it will persist longer. This means that instead of leaving a heap of meat and bones, a small vacuum of existence will manifest, sucking in matter briefly before closing on itself. The odds for a vessel to appear are very low, and in the past 100 years instances of possession have been rare. Nihilum is able to use a vessel's language to some extent. Interactions with the mortal world Nihilum has only a slight idea of the current situations in the mortal plane. His only information comes from the things Azreal has tried to tell him, and his own experiences within vessels. There is currently no human alive aware of Nihilum The mortal world, however, does contain things that indicate awareness of Nihilum. There are mentions of people in old times who sold their souls for magic only to gruesomely die immediately afterwards. The descriptions always mention the subject being suddenly fascinated with their surroundings, using strange words to describe things and rambling incoherently. There is also an instance described on a tablet saying "His eyes shifted into a colour foreign to my eyes, as if there was something yet nothing".